Ryder 10K
Story Four Arms and Khyber are fighting alongside a lake, Four Arms punching with two fists. Khyber pushes them away, kicking Four Arms in the chest, doing nothing to move him but hitting the Omnitrix, it glowing yellow. Four Arms grabs Khyber’s leg, trapping him. Four Arms: Heh. You’re pretty pathetic without any pets or Nemetrix. Khyber: You say that as if I don’t have the Nemetrix. Khyber whistles, as Skurd comes up onto his shoulder, carrying the Nemetrix and looking irritated. Skurd: Was there any reason for that whistle? Khyber: No. Sorry about that. Old habit. Four Arms: What? Your new pet is a snot rocket? Skurd: Snot rocket?! I’ll show you, you over glorified Tetramand! Skurd places the Nemetrix on Khyber’s chest, as he attaches his tendrils to it. He glows red, as he extends his tendrils around Khyber’s torso and arm, having Sand Ripper, a bulky olive green fish like creature, form. The skin covers Khyber’s body, as the Sand Ripper jaws form over Khyber’s left arm. Four Arms: Oh, you’re kidding me! You grew a predator on your arm?! Khyber thrusts his arm to have Sand Ripper bite Four Arms, catching an arm in its jaws. Four Arms screams, and kicks Khyber, the force doing nothing to dislodge Four Arms, him being pulled back with Khyber. Sand Ripper opens its jaws and goes to bite Four Arms’ torso, who jumps backwards to dodge. Khyber: At last. I have you exactly where I want you. No friends, no allies. No one to save you from my jaws this time. Four Arms creates a sonic clap, as Khyber uses the Sand Ripper arm to take the attack. Four Arms reverts, as Khyber dashes forward, opening Sand Ripper’s jaws and pinning Ryder to the ground, his Omnitrix arm being caught outside while his right arm is inside the mouth. Skurd: Is that, (Sniffs) a DNA storage device like yours? Khyber: The moment I’ve been waiting for. (He draws a knife) Today, the hunt ends. A green flash occurs to the side of them, as Spanner teleports in. Spanner flies in on his jet shoes, firing a laser blast at Khyber. Khyber jumps to dodge, forcing himself into a handstand on the Sand Ripper arm. Spanner rams Khyber, forcing him to fall to the side, the Sand Ripper jaws being ripped from the ground. Ryder rolls out, as Spanner lands next to him. Ryder: Future Guy?! Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Spanner: I need your help with something. In my time. Ryder: Your time? Spanner: Quick, to the Tenn-Speed! We’ll drive through a time portal! Ryder: Uh, right! Ryder runs over to the Tenn-Speed, as Spanner fires a laser at Khyber, who blocks it with his Sand Ripper arm. Ryder revs the engine, and drives off, Spanner flying after him. Khyber: Quickly, Slimebiote! Transform into the Ecus Diabolica! Skurd: Oh, quick bossing me around! Skurd transforms, the tendrils from Sand Ripper retracting and stretching down Khyber’s back and legs. They morph into black horse legs, with the black legs having streaks resembling white bones, and hooves going over Khyber’s feet. Khyber dashes after the Tenn-Speed, leaving a black streak behind him. Spanner lands on the Tenn-Speed, excited. Spanner: I can’t believe I’m actually riding on the Tenn-Speed! Ryder: Hey! Just hurry up and do whatever you’re going to do! He’s gaining! Spanner: How fast you going right now? Ryder: Right around 88 miles per hour! Spanner: Alright. Drive straight forward, don’t deviate! Ryder drives straight, as Spanner activates the device on his suit, releasing a green light. Khyber grabs onto the back of the Tenn-Speed, as they goes through a time vortex. End Scene The group comes out of the time vortex, in a futuristic advanced city. The Tenn-Speed drives and crashes straight into a building side, Spanner grabbing Ryder and flying off before the crash. Ryder: No! My bike! Spanner and Ryder land, as Ryder looks around. He sees a large UFO like building in the distance near Mt. Rushmore. Humans and aliens walk around together, as several people ride flying motorcycles. Ryder: Whoa. This looks pretty cool. A large laser blast flies over Ryder’s head, him and Spanner dropping from the sky. They land, as Exo-Skull, a giant human rhino cyborg, stands on all fours, his laser cannon horn pointing at them. Exo-Skull: Ryder 10K! I finally caught you off guard! Ryder: Ryder 10K? That’s a cool sounding name! Exo-Skull fires a laser blast, Ryder and Spanner jumping to the side to dodge. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Eatle: Eatle?! I was going for Rustcharge here! Eatle eats a trashcan, as he fires a laser blast at Exo-Skull, it doing nothing against his armor. Spanner fires lasers as well, them doing nothing. Exo-Skull uses thrusters to fly and ram Eatle, cratering him into a wall. Eatle struggles to push Exo-Skull off, not succeeding. Exo-Skull: I’ll turn you to jelly here! A tentacle in the shape of a chain wraps around Exo-Skull’s neck, as it tugs back and pulls Exo-Skull off Eatle with little effort. Eatle sees a humanoid figure, who has Ghostfreak’s skull head which is on fire. He has Ghostfreak’s second skin over Heatblast’s rock body, the second skin being transparent on the torso to see the flames inside. His hands are Ghostfreak’s large clawed hands, and he has tentacles in the shape of chains wrapping around his torso like a chain. Ghost Heat: Exo-Skull. I thought I heard you stomping around. Exo-Skull: Ryder 10K?! Then, who’s? Eatle rams Exo-Skull from the side, causing him to tumble over. Exo-Skull gets up in an instant, snarling. Eatle: Looks like you have to fight two of us! Ghost Heat phases through the ground, appearing in front of Eatle. Ghost Heat: Stand down, kid. I’ve got this one. Eatle: What? But, I want to fight! Ghost Heat: In that case, make sure your straggler doesn’t escape. Eatle: Straggler? (Gasps) Khyber! Eatle heads over to the Tenn-Speed wreck, as Ghost Heat forms two fireballs in his hands, in the shape of skulls. He throws them at Exo-Skull, who blasts through one of them, the other one exploding and knocking Exo-Skull back. Exo-Skull tries to get up, as Ghost Heat sticks his arm into the cannon, it exploding in fire. The cannon horn is shattered, as Ghost Heat’s arm comes out unharmed. He uses his chain to wrap up Exo-Skull’s legs. Eatle: Spanner! Get him! Khyber dashes off with Diomede’s speed, Spanner flying after him. Ghost Heat groans, as he shoots a tentacle chain which wraps around Khyber’s arms and legs, him falling to the ground. Khyber: No! I am no man’s quarry! Ghost Heat reverts, revealing an older Ryder, wearing a full out biker’s outfit, his red leather jacket featuring chains and spikes on the shoulders. He wields two Omnitrix like devices on his wrists. Eatle reverts, as Ryder looks awestruck. Ryder: Wow! I look so cool in the future! Spanner: What? You’re not confused at all? Ryder: Nah. I’ve met alternate counterparts of myself, and have time traveled before. Ryder 10K: While it’s cool that you’re here, why is he here, Spanner? Spanner: Oh, uh, I was told to bring him by Paradox, sir! Ryder 10K: Paradox? What’s that guy want now? Exo-Skull: (Chuckles) You’re so dumb! Even as we speak, Boss is breaking into the vault! Ryder 10K: Ah. That makes sense. Ryder 10K whistles, as two flying motorcycles come down from the sky, one green, one brown. Ryder 10K grabs Khyber, throwing him into the back of the brown one. Ryder 10K: You take that one. Follow me. Ryder 10K gets in the green bike, as he flies off. Ryder: Sweet! Ryder gets in the brown bike, as he flies off. End Scene The heroes fly towards the UFO base, Khyber and Skurd tied up. Skurd: So, boy, I have to ask a question. What is that thing on your wrist? Ryder: Oh, the Omnitrix? It lets me transform into aliens. Skurd: And, how many forms are there in there? Ryder: Well, my older form is named Ryder 10K, which means 10,000. So, I guess at least that many. Skurd: 10,000?! That is, a smorgasbord! The two bikes land outside the tower, as they get out, the Ryders heading inside. Skurd comes off Khyber, and hops to the ground, following after them. Khyber: Hey! Where are you going?! We had a deal! Skurd: Sorry, Khyber. But he has so many more delicious samples for me to eat! Surely you understand. It’s just good business. The Ryders head towards the vault, entering a long hallway. It is filled with Eon’s Servants, purple armored robots with energy swords. Eon is at the end, working to break into the vault. Ryder 10K: Drones, huh? Perfect for, Chill Skull! Ryder 10K slams the two Omnitrices together, as he transforms. He takes on the appearance of Khyber, his body iced over and skin white. He has Big Chill’s hands and cloak covering his torso, as ice armor forms on him like the skull armor. He has the Biomnitrix symbol on his chest. Ryder: Two new aliens?! Wow! Chill Skull: It shouldn’t be two. You should have Khyber’s DNA by now. Ryder: Really? Ryder looks through the Omnitrix, as he finds the DNA sample. He slaps it down, transforming into Khyber’s species, having bone armor all around him. Green Skull: Nice! Chill Skull: Now, get to Eon before it’s too late! Chill Skull dashes forward, as Eon’s Servants charge at him. Chill Skull extends his hands out, touching the robots and freezing them over instantly, the ice forming to the robot bodies. He continues to walk through, as Green Skull leaps over a sword swing, kicking a servant. One gets behind him, as Green Skull spins, taking the blow with his arm. Skurd scurries up Green Skull’s leg, making it to his chest. Green Skull: You? I thought you were with Khyber? Skurd: Not anymore. Let me give you a helping hand here. Skurd accesses the Omnitrix with his tendrils, as he stretches along Green Skull’s arm, forming Diamondhead’s arm and a crystal sword. Green Skull parries a sword strike from a Servant, cutting clean through it. Green Skull: Nice! Chill Skull arrives at the opened vault, a field of frozen robots in his wake. Eon turns, facing Chill Skull. Eon: So, you beat Exo-Skull faster than I thought. Chill Skull: I had a little help. Eon: No matter! I still have an ace with me! A time portal opens, as a Trans-Chrono Panthera appears, roaring at Chill Skull. Chill Skull: That makes so much sense now. No matter. Chill Skull whistles, as all the frozen robots respond, moving to his command. Trans-Chrono Panthera charges at Chill Skull, as the frozen robots charge to attack it. Eon makes it into the vault, finding the cube form of the Malware Armor. Eon: With this, my powers will be amplified beyond compare! Not even Ryder 10K will be able to beat me! Eon activates the Malware Armor, in encasing him. He laughs manically, as Trans-Chrono Panthera chomps through the frozen robots. Green Skull arrives, intrigued. Green Skull: I’ve always wanted to try this. Green Skull whistles, as Trans-Chrono Panthera stops, obeying his commands. An empowered time blast shoots through, as Skurd moves the sword to deflect it. Trans-Chrono Panthera runs off, as Malware Eon blasts Chill Skull away. Eon: And now, to conquer this world for the Fell One! Eon forms a jetpack on his back, flying out of the tunnel. Green Skull reverts, as Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Diamondhead: Diamondhead?! I was going for XLR8! Skurd: Which one is XLR8? I can help you out there. Ryder 10K comes over. Ryder 10K: It’s Kineceleran DNA. Skurd: Ah! Easy enough. Skurd pulls off Diamondhead’s arms and spreads down his legs, forming XLR8’s legs. Diamondhead struggles to stay balanced for a moment, then laughs in excitement. Diamondhead: Nice! This is awesome! Ryder 10K: That works out for the better. You’ll be immune to his time attacks. I’ll go with, Diamond Angel! Ryder 10K slams the two Omnitrices together, as he takes a humanoid angel form. He is encased in crystals, his wings made completely of crystals, arching up then pointing down. The crystals are rugged on his body, as a point forms on his head. Diamondhead: Nice! What was that angel form? Diamond Angel: Eh, you’ll learn one day. Come on! Diamond Angel flies out of the vault, as Diamondhead dashes ahead of him. Eon is floating in the air outside, laughing. Eon: How rude of you to keep me waiting! Eon fires a time ray, as Diamond Angel fires a transparent sound wave, the two colliding. Upon contact, crystals form as a shield, blocking the attack. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Eon, who is unharmed. Diamond Angel: Get ready to fly, kid! Diamond Angel shoots his song waves at the ground, them forming a crystal ramp as they reflect off the ground. Diamondhead speeds to the ramp, as he shoots off, punching Eon in midair. He lands gracefully, dashing away as Eon fires missiles after him. Diamondhead fires crystal shards to counter them. Diamond Angel lands, reverting. Ryder 10K: Keep him busy. Let’s go with, Clockgrade! Ryder 10K slams the two Omnitrices together, transforming into Clockwork encased in Upgrade armor. Clockgrade fires a powerful time ray, which Eon detects and blocks. Eon lands in front of Clockgrade, staring him down. Eon: So, you’ve powered your time powers up as well with a Galvanic Mechamorph. Let’s see which is more powerful. Eon and Clockgrade fire time rays, the two colliding and stalemating. Eon begins to push through, Clockgrade straining. Diamondhead: Don’t forget about me! Diamondhead forms a crystal blade, slashing through Eon. It distorts him enough to weaken his attack, allowing for Clockgrade’s attack to blast through, hitting Eon hard. Eon drops, as Clockgrade walks over. Clockgrade: Let’s go ahead and take this back. Clockgrade stretches his arm out, grabbing Eon. He triggers the Malware Armor and deactivates it, it reverting to its cube form. Eon moans on the ground, as Diamondhead makes it back over. Diamondhead: Ha! Serves you right! End Scene Jury Rigg and UpRigg, the Jury Rigg fusion with Upgrade, are working on repairing the Tenn-Speed, it looking like one of the flying motorcycles, with the body off to the side. UpRigg: Not bad, not bad! We’re going to add this now! UpRigg pulls out a glowing energy sphere, adding it to the engine. Jury Rigg: What’s that? UpRigg: A Chroniton Particle. Will allow for time travel. And, voila! The Time Cycle springs to life, hovering over the ground. Jury Rigg and UpRigg revert. Ryder: It’s beautiful! Ryder 10K: I call it, the Time Cycle. This will allow you to go back to your own time. Ryder: You’re pretty good with tech. What is that new Omnitrix? It seems like Yami’s Dueltrix. Ryder 10K: Oh, this? It’s the Biomnitrix. I based it off him and Skurd here, using two aliens at once. Each Omnitrix has an alien available, then when slammed together, they fuse. You’ll be able to make it, someday. Ryder: Sweet! By the way, where did the scarf guy go? Ryder 10K: Spanner? Who knows? He always comes and goes. Speaking of which, it’s time for you to go. Take care of yourself, and don’t beat yourself up too bad. Ryder: Uh, sure. Ryder gets in the Time Cycle, in awe at the technology. Skurd comes up on his shoulder, yawning. Skurd: Boring! Can we get on with this?! Ryder: You’re still with me? Skurd: Consider it a compromise. You let me feed of your Omnitrix’s DNA, and I’ll help you survive your future battles. As you most certainly need it, after seeing how poorly you handled that last battle. Ryder: Huh. Alright. Deal! Ryder presses a button, opening a time portal in the air. The Time Cycle flies through it. Skurd: I wonder what happened to Khyber? In the vault, the Malware Armor sits on its display. A portal opens, as Khyber riding the Trans-Chrono Panthera comes in. Khyber: Good beast. I would consider making you my new pet, but I have, a different idea with the Nemetrix this time. Khyber grabs the Malware Armor, activating it. It encases his body, as he pulls out the Nemetrix, absorbing it. The Nemetrix symbol comes out onto his chest. Khyber lets out a roar of power. Khyber: Excellent! Now, to test it! Khyber turns, stretching the Nemetrix to Trans-Chrono Panthera, scanning its DNA. Trans-Chrono Panthera retreats through a portal, as Khyber transforms, the Malware Armor taking the shape of Time Panther. He opens a portal for himself, going through it. Characters * Ryder * Ryder 10K * Spanner * Skurd Villains * Khyber * Eon * Exo-Skull * Eon's Servants * Trans-Chrono Panthera Aliens Used By Ryder * Four Arms * Eatle (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rustcharge) * Green Skull (debut in timeline) * Diamondhead (accidental transformation; intended alien was XLR8) * Jury Rigg By Skurd * Sand Ripper (first appearance) * Diomedes * Diamondhead (arm and sword) * XLR8 (legs) By Ryder 10K * Ghost Heat (first appearance) (debut) * Chill Skull (first appearance) (debut) * Diamond Angel (first appearance) * Clockgrade (first appearance) * UpRigg (first appearance) By Khyber * Time Panther (debut in timeline) Trivia * This episode reveals the origins of several plot points already identified in the series. These include... ** Skurd joining 17 year old Ryder. ** The origins of the Time Cycle. ** Khyber getting the Malware Armor. * The Tenn-Speed reaching 88 miles an hour to go through time is a reference to the Back to the Future series. * Ghost Heat was co-created by ShahZeb17. ** It is based off Marvel's Ghost Rider. * This episode was supposed to be the debut of Sand Ripper and Diamond Angel in all Earth-68 media. However, due to either advances in other series and the hiatus of this series, they were pushed back. ** It still serves as the debut of Chill Skull. ** Chill Skull is based off the White Walkers from HBO's Game of Thrones. * This episode reveals that Ryder will unlock Guardian Angel in the future. * This episode returns elements of the Time War to Earth-68, even though the climatic battle of the Time War already occurred in Jane Smith 10. 17 year Ryder Timeline Ryder 10K Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc